Rats
Rats is a three-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by Hector, it involves the crew cooking meth and selling it to a rival gang in order to gain information on Hector's enemies that are fleeing Washington D.C. Day 1 Assets rats-day1-blueprint.png|Day 1 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-floodlights.png| Cost: XXXX$ Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives #Locate rival gangs cooks. #Cook and load three bags of meth into van. #Escape. Walkthrough Arguably the hardest day of the heist, the group starts outside a derelict, small building that belongs to Mendoza and houses a meth lab. The crew is instructed to enter it and have the cooks produce the meth needed for a deal. Upon entering the building, some of Mendoza's gangsters execute the cooks and attempt to fight off the group. With the cooks dead and the police incoming, the group is forced to cook the meth themselves. With the assistance of Bain they gather the needed chemicals and set to work in cooking the needed bags of meth while fending off the assaulting police force. Bain feeds the group instructions on which chemicals to use. The chemicals are caustic soda, muriatic acid, hydrogen chloride, which can be found in the basement of the house, the bathroom underneath the stairs, a pickup truck parked nearby, and/or the outdoor sheds, which can be opened with a lockpick or bullets. If the crew uses the wrong chemical, the lab will explode, setting the room it is located in, on fire. Anyone caught in the blast will lose some health and may be downed if you have less than 75% health while still next to it. Bain may get the ingredients wrong, however, he will eventually correct himself, if the crew wait for Bain to clarify the chemical choice. Once the crew has cooked three bags, they can take them to the nearby extraction van and escape. The crew can stay and cook up to seven bags of meth for additional cash and better results on Day 2. Tactics General advice #Once the heist starts, hurry up and find a full set of ingredients. #Check hard-to-reach locations first for ingredients; take from outside the house first. #Open the sheds even if you won't take ingredients from them immediately. Remember the doors can be shot open by shooting the door knob. #Run the bags to the car and get more ingredients in between assaults, though most would advise all members of the group getting enough ingredients to make a bag of meth to make things a whole lot easier. #Tell your teammates where they can/cannot find more ingredients. #Enables subtitles in the options to more easily understand Bain's instructions. #Bain tells different lines to different players. Communicate when in doubt. #One bag requires one of each ingredient. It makes sense to have a dedicated cook for each bag. #When adding an ingredient, read the caption to make sure you are looking at the correct receptacle. #Barricade windows. There are''' three sets of planks''' available. #Stay upstairs during an assault. #Ignore the power, especially during an assault. Ingredient locations Search the locations in the following order (hardest to easiest): # White pickup truck parked by the house # Shed behind the house # Basement of the house # Shed in front of the house # Bathroom in the house Cooking In multiplayer, the required ingredient is synchronized across all players, but the dialogue from Bain is not. Ambiguous or incorrect instructions from Bain are shown in boldface below. Add muriatic acid if you hear: * Acid, guys, acid. Get some and pour it in there. * Add muriatic acid, to continue the process! * Ah, OK... Muria, muriatic acid. Add more. * Cooking away fine - needs more acid though. * Hm, yeah it is not caustic soda... Yeah. It should be acid. Yep, sure that is it. * I'm 100% it is muriatic acid now. Just add it. * Looking at this site... Says acid is used in this step... We got muriatic, right? * Mu... Muriatic acid - we need some more in there. * OK, so add caustic... No, wait, add acid - muriatic acid. Add caustic soda if you hear: * Add caustic soda to continue the process! * Caustic basic reaction is now added. OK you got any soda around? Add it. * Caustic chloride. Says it is liquid form... Wait a minute... Should be soda, right? * Caustic soda - yep, that's it. Go for it. * I'm 100% it is some caustic soda needed here. Drop some in. * I'm just guessing at this point... These internet descriptions are iffy. * It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... OK wait, soda... Yeah, caustic soda! * Says we need club soda to get this temperature up... Sounds odd. What can you get? * Try caustic soda....Or hydrogen... No no, wait, soda... Go for that. Yeah. Add hydrogen chloride if you hear: * Add hydrogen chloride to continue the process! * Caustic chloride. Says it is some solid form... Wait a... Should be that hydrogen, right? * Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with chloride. * Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with hydrogen. * Fuck me, we needed those damn cooks. I'm going with caustic soda. * Hydrogen... Is that a gas... Can't be a solid... Says add it. You guys got a gas tank? * I'm not 100% but I think it is hydrogen chloride now. Yep, should be. * It needs hydrogen chloride - for sure. * It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... No, no wait... Yeah, OK. * This site says something else... Chloride soda hydrogen mix. I don't know, go for it - something. Achievements Day 2 Assets rats-day2-map.png|Day 2 Map (Bain's Guide) Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Objectives #Trade meth for information. #Acquire information. #Escape. Walkthrough The crew enters the territory of a vicious gang called the Cobras (who are not affiliated with either Hector's cartel, nor the Mendoza's), with the bags of meth cooked from the previous day. The Cobras have obtained information on where and how the Mendoza leadership is traveling out of Washington, and the plan is for the crew to trade the meth for that information. Depending on how many bags of meth the group brought (and equally dependent on luck), the deal can either go down without a problem, or descend into a firefight. If the deal goes well, the group will be led to the info in a safe, which they can peacefully take and leave. If the players traded any extra bags of meth after the required three, the gangsters will give the group bags of money equal to the amount of extra bags of meth they brought. The deal can fail in several ways and places: * The crew does not have enough meth bags. * A Player fires an unsuppressed weapon. * A player attacks a gangster. * A player attempts to push past a gangster. * A player sprints near a gangster. * The gangsters double cross the group * The police ambush the group before the trade begins. * A player takes back a bag of meth once it is traded. If the crew did not bring at least three bags, they can choose to sneak in and attempt to find the info stealthily. However, it should be noted that there is a chance the Gangsters may do the trade anyway, if the crew brought less than three bags. Gangsters can be killed silently as the group makes its way through the buildings, and gangsters do not carry pagers. In the rare case that the police arrive mid-deal, the gangsters will flee the area, and ignore the crew and police. This can be used to the crew's advantage, as they can take back the meth bags and locate the intel without concern of the gangsters burning it. However, if a player shoots a gangster, they will open fire on the crew while they are fleeing. If the deal goes wrong, then the crew will be instructed to quickly find the intel, which is hidden in one of possibly several safes, before a gangster burns it. The intel can be in any one of three nearby buildings, and is usually well guarded. If the crew is able to find the safe containing the intel, then it will need to be opened. At this point, the police will somehow be notified and arrive in force, attacking the crew. Once the crew acquires the intel or discovers that it was destroyed, they can escape to the van. However, the crew can also take back the meth bags for extra cash, regardless of whether or not the deal went smoothly. This can be a bit problematic as the gangsters Mark 10's can shred the crew's defenses fairly quickly and they are all around the place, including the rooftops. Not to mention as many as dozens of gangsters will come at the crew in short order, potentially overwhelming them. One of the more safer ways to attempt stealing back the meth is by placing one or two sentry guns near the truck where the bags are, preferably one near the front and back of the truck so the guns will cover the two main areas where the gangsters will funnel in. This will create a distraction that will allow the crew to easily dispatch the gangsters around the area, avoid bullets as the gangsters will be more focused on taking out the sentries than the crew, and some decent suppression fire that would easily allow 4 human-controlled players to take all the bags and run back to the getaway van before any kind of effective resistance is mustered or the sentries run out of ammo. The final approach to the level occurs if the crew failed to secure enough (or any) bags of meth on Day 1. With the foreknowledge that a successful deal is impossible, it is possible to rush the level violently. To prevent the intel from being burnt, it is necessary for the crew to split into two groups of two players each. One pair will go left and go up the left building, while the other goes right will search the other two buildings. The two buildings to the right are connected at the higher floors by boards laid between the windows, so that pair of players can quickly search both buildings. It is highly recommended for each pair to include at least one player with a method of opening safes quickly, such as a Technician with Aced Shaped Charge or a Ghost with Aced Lockpicking Expert. Run up the stairs, shoot all the Cobra gangsters in your way, loot the safes, and you can escape the level without tangling with any cops. As there is always a path guarded by only one gangster leading to the three communicating flats, it's the safest way to get close to 3 of the 4 possible locations of the intel. This is the best option playing solo to save time before the Cobras start to destroy the intel and maximizing your chances of finding it (75%). Achievements They see me Baggin', They Hatin' The Transporter skill aced is helpful for moving bags. On Day 1, cook at least six bags of meth. Meth bags are lighter than money bags, so cooking extra meth would make the escape somewhat easier, but a lot of time is given for an escape with eight bags anyway. If you encounter the Garage escape on Day 1, then restart the heist because it cannot be encountered on Day 2, making the achievement impossible. On Day 2, make the trade. If you traded in at least six bags of meth, then there will be three extra money bags in the room with the intel. Grab enough money bags so that you will end up with at least eight loot bags total after you steal back the meth. If you do not encounter the Garage escape on Day 2, then restart the heist. Otherwise, bring a saw or shaped charges if possible to open doors faster. Once the escape starts, throw at least eight of the bags onto the level above, towards the corner with the staircase that leads to the surface (4 or 5 o'clock when you spawn). Run to the bags, open the door to the nearby staircase and the door at the top of the staircase, and transport the bags to the escape van. Day 3 Assets rats-day3-blueprint.png|Day 3 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-acepilot-rats.png| Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Kill all of the Mendoza gang members. #Steal as many bags of cash as possible. (Optional) #Escape. Walkthrough The final day is very simple, but may become difficult if the crew chooses to stay behind for the cash. Alex the helicopter pilot drops the crew off on a bridge where the FBI are escorting Mendoza members out of Washington, D.C. The crew must travel along the bridge to the bus and kill all the gang members aboard. Once accomplished, the crew can return to Alex and escape at any point. The bus contains between 12 to 16 suitcases; while some may be empty, most contain money. The suitcases filled with money are usually rigged with C4 that must be immediately defused upon bagging the cash. The bombs can only be defused if the crew obtained the intel from Day 2 (it is explained that the Intel contained the defuse codes for the C4, allowing the defuse interaction to be performed). If any of the bombs explode, then the entire bus will explode, incapacitate any players in or near the bus, and destroy all the money inside. Hence, it is advised that all money bags should be thrown away from the bus as soon as possible, in case of an accident occurring. If the players did not obtain the Intel on Day 2, the maximum number of money bags they can easily obtain is four (one per player); each player should open a suitcase, bag the money simultaneously, throw the bags out of the bus, and leave before the C4 detonates. However, a player who has the Ghost skill Fast Hands Ace can pack bags quickly enough to pack and throw two bags clear of the bus and run out before the bombs explode. If the crew takes more bags than they can carry at once (more bags than they have players), then they should wait for the loot extraction helicopter (flown by the crew's second pilot, Bile) to arrive, because Alex's escape helicopter cannot take loot bags except those directly carried on each player's back. When the helicopter arrives, the crew can throw all of the money bags into it, but must protect the helicopter from police fire (which will force Bile to fly away early), and also be careful not to throw the bags into the water. Do not throw the bags at the railing because despite the bags' apparent size, they can fall through it. Once all the money bags are loaded into Bile's helicopter, return to the normal extraction zone under Alex's helicopter to complete the heist. Achievements Trivia * This was the longest and most complex heist included in the beta. * Caustic soda is also known as sodium hydroxide, a strong base. Muriatic acid and hydrogen chloride are identical chemicals at the molecular level, with the former being a solution of the latter. In real life, combining muriatic acid or hydrogen chloride with caustic soda yields sodium chloride (salt water). * The description in Bain's guide of day one of this heist is a reference to the TV series Breaking Bad, in which the protagonist produces and sells meth. ** The blue color of the meth may also be based on Breaking Bad, whose protagonist cooks blue meth. ** The achievement "I am the one who knocks" is also a Breaking Bad reference, being it a quote from protagonist Walter White. * On Day 3, the docks at which Day 2 of Watchdogs takes place is visible from the bridge. * Rats is internally referred to as "Alex Must Die!". * During the Halloween event the Witch could be heard crying on Day 1, she was behind one of the fences between the front shed and the truck. * (Console-only). Grinding/rushing Rats is currently the fastest way to gain experience. A Pro Overkill job gives approximately 329k experience with Fast Learner aced, and can usually take less than 10 minutes, even in solo. Note that this does not work as well off-console, due to the constant introduction of balancing updates it will only give you 80k experience per botched job. ** On Day 1, blow up the lab (40 seconds to 3 minutes). ** On Day 2, use a high-level skill to quickly open the safe with the intel (1-2 minutes if the safe is not made of titanium) or let the gangsters destroy the intel. ** On Day 3, kill the gangsters inside the bus; with an accurate weapon, it is not necessary to enter the bus (less than 30 seconds if fast enough). Death Wish Difficulty Changes * In Day 1. Blowing up the lab causes the whole map to blow up. If you use Pistol Messiah to revive yourself the van will never arrive, meaning you will have to terminate the contract. Players must therefore cook at least three bags of meth before waiting for the escape van to arrive. Bugs * In Day 1, there will sometimes be an invisible collision object blocking the entrance to some of the doors of the house, preventing certain players from exiting or entering. If this occurs and if a player is trapped, they must exit the game and rejoin if they wish to continue playing the mission. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Rats